Cat ears are a sign of trubble!
by Lovely thoughts
Summary: Kyoko had a little accident with Lorys cat ears, and she ends up needing help. So what can Ren expect when he get home? Memories, nice memories. Read and enjoy. First fanfic!


Hi, this is my first fanfic ever! I hope you like it, and please review after reading. If you do, and I feel like writing, the next chapter will probably come up. The idea came to me while reading carscraddle. I really like cats, and skip beat, so I decided to combine them.

It was not Kyoko's fault this happened, neither Maria's, Ren's or Kanae's. The president might not be as innocent, but he is known for grabbing the chances when they are available. So, when there is such a nice opportunity right in front of him, give him a good reason not to take it. Wait, don't bother, he probably would not listen anyway.

*Flashback*

Kyoko's pov

"It was a completely normal day. Kyoko was supposed to meet the president 10 o'clock, but had arrived early. Since she had half an hour to kill, she decided to check on Maria-chan.

Kyoko had to ask half of the emplyees to figure where Maria-chan could be. After walking around in the building, trying to find her amber- haired friend, she stopped in front of the president's playroom. There was a rather metallic smell oozing out of it, the smell of melted metal, and she came to the decision that Maria-chan was making another robot for a curse ritual. Not noticing the danger, Kyoko knocked gently on the door, trying not to surprise Maria, and opened the door slowly. Inside, she saw Maria and the President sitting crouched in front of a cat without ears. The scene was rather amusing, and Kyoko could not help but to smile."

Maria's pov

"Maria was making a kitten robot with her grandfather. (Being her grandfather he could not let such a chance slip.) It was supposed to be a cat robot, but the president decided to make it a real looking replacement of her tiger striped cat that died last year. Maria, being unable to stop him, made the drafts while her grandfather patched it together. He had even bought electrical cat ears, which made any objects they was attracted to, get the traits of a cats behavior. They were just about to stick them to the robot, when the door opened slowly. Maria turned away from her project and saw Onee-sama, wearing an orange blouse with matching brown pants, smiling. Forgetting everything but her, Maria ran over with her arms outstretched, ready for a hug. Apparently she forgot Kyoko's habit of bowing every time she sees the president. So, Maria ran into her, and managed to stick the two cat ears to the top of her head. After realising her mistake, Maria let out a small scream, apologizing while she grabbed her Onee-sama in a desperate hug. "No, No, NO! Onee- sama mustn't to turn to a cat! GRANDFATHER, DO SOMETHING!" She yelled fanatically. Lory walked over, and was apparently thinking hard about something. He laid the almost unconscious Onee-sama on the couch, took out his phone, and called the only person who could answer his unasked questions; The technician(s)."

*End of flashback*

Lory's pov

This might be a God given chance to make the LoveMe number 1. member fall in love, and even if it isn't it will amuse him no end, and probably give Ren time alone with the girl he loves. Regardless, he would be satsified. Lory could feel his mouth twitching, but kept his face expressionless while taking to Sebastian, telling him to inform Kyoko's Guardians about the incident and how they were going to solve the problem. He would have done it himself, but he needed to call Yashiro and inform him about the future happening, and Kyoko's Guardian/Father could be very scary sometimes, especially when Kyoko was involved. After Sebastian disappeared out the door, Lore flipped out his phone and called his latest love project's manager.

"**Hello, Yashiro's speaking. Who might this be?**" Yashiro sounded bored and professional as always, but Lory could definitely change that.

"It's me, We are having some problems over here, and I need you two to get over here ASAP." Lory tried to make his voice sound even and feelingless, only to fail miserably. But thanks to that, Yashiro managed to chatch his meaning.

"**Well, we will both have to evening off tonight, so we will be off at 3 o'clock." **Professional mode... Ren must be close. He must not figure out what's happening before three o'clock sharp. Hmm... How to do this?

"Listen good, Yahiro, and keep that phone to yourself. Kyoko is at the moment slumbering on my couch, because of some eletrical cat ear, and I need a certain somebody to watch her for about two days. Therefore I need you to come here as soon as you are finnished. Any questions?"

"**Weirdly enough, Yes, but no. We will see you three o'clock. And you know President, It is not really nice to make cliffhangers like that. Bye" *click***

**"**Well, then how should I do this? I have 4 hours to kill. Hmm..." While thinking this, Lory looked over to see his sleepin beauty, and a idea hit him. Smiling vicious, he flipped up his phone and called Jelly and his personal costume designer. After explaining the situation to them, they both arrived a moment later with smiles mirroring Lorys. All three of them went over to the sleeping beauty and started working. Jelly gave Kyoko a light make over, and used bronce, golden and orange colour, which complimented her hair and eye colour. Takashima Kazuma decided on a small orange dress, with matching elbow high gloves and boots. Being satsified with their work, the left after obtaining their treat. The whole think took about two hours, and Kyoko looked like an Anticoagulant*. Having two hours to kill left, Lory went to play a dating stimulation game, leaving the still sleeping beauty to rest peacfully,not knowing the dangers ahead.

Ren's Pov

Ren was in a bad mood. He had been trying to figure out the reason behind Yashiro's earlier phone call, only to fail. The only thing Yashiro wanted to share was some mumbling about catears and the president. This worried him, and the 'looks' Yashiro gave him did not help. He just had to sit back and wait for the hour to pass hoping he could finish all this before Kyokos homemade dinner. Little did he know that when catears and the President were working full time, he should watch out.

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it and are waiting for the next chapter!

*Anticoagulant= half human, half animal

I got such a good idea for the rest of the chapters! O'boy O'boy O'boy!

Lovely thoughs


End file.
